


Consequences

by xPhoenix



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War predictions, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: Loki knew that he was going to have to face Thanos again eventually.





	Consequences

Loki knew that he was going to have to face Thanos again eventually. He had just hoped that he could’ve had just a little more time.

———

He was on his knees, Thanos standing behind him, his golden-booted foot grinding into his spine.

“Foolish Jotun. You can never escape from here.”

In the distance, a few Chitauri snickered.

———

The Avengers all hated him. It was the only thing that they all agreed on these days.

None of them knew the whole truth. Thor came the closest, but even he didn’t know the full extent of his time with Thanos.

———

Knives embedded in his skin. Whispers in his ears. Chains wrapped around his body. Slivers of ice piercing his face.

It was so cold.

———

In the last minutes of peace, Thor dragged him into an empty hallway. “You don’t have to do this, Loki.”

“Yes, I do.”

———

He was losing hope. He was losing everything. 

He was almost ready to accept his fate, the fact that he would be here forever. But for some reason, he decided to hold on to his fragile hope for just a little bit longer.

That was his first mistake.

———

Their situation seemed pretty hopeless. Just a bunch of broken heroes who hated each other against all of Thanos’ armies.

But, he supposed, the Avengers had held up against the Chitauri before.

He was the only one that couldn’t.

———

Eventually, he gave in.

Of course he did. Thanos and the Chitauri were known across the galaxy for their exceptional torturing skills, not their exceptional hospitality.

He accepted the scepter. He accepted the infinity stone. He accepted the chance to be something more, to get out of Thor’s shadow.

But he really accepted just so he could get out of there.

———

He held the Tesseract in his hands once again.

He really hadn’t expected the Avengers and the others to trust him with it, but for some reason they decided to believe him when he said that he really wanted to stop Thanos.

Somehow, they believed him without knowing the real reason why.

———

Loki felt so free with the power of two infinity stones running through his veins. He felt like he could do anything, and really, he probably could.

All he had to do was take over Midgard.

It couldn’t be too hard, right?

———

He had been waiting for this moment for a long time. He’d finally get his revenge, right?

It didn’t feel right.

———

He had put his plan in place, exactly as Thanos had told him. It was truly a brilliant plan.

He just needed to quickly take over this primitive realm for Thanos and then finally, he’d be free again.

———

Staring down Thanos was terrifying. Nothing could’ve prepared him for this.

The last time he’d seen Thanos had been… horrific.

———

Loki knew he was doomed the moment Stark flew into the portal.

He knew that Thanos would come after him and take him back to… that place.

He wasn’t expecting Thanos to enter his mind.

———

He held the Tesseract in his hands.

“Well, Loki, are you going to give that to me?”

———

In a way, it was even worse when Thanos was in his head.

The pain felt the same, and now he didn’t even have his mind to retreat to for a bit of peace.

———

The plan that the Avengers had put together was nothing like the plan Thanos had given him. It was full of holes. When he had asked about it, Quill had just shrugged him off and told him that they just had to figure it out as they went.

———

Loki eventually realized that Thanos was never going to back off.

He began to dread sleep.

———

He knew the others were watching him. He knew that they doubted him, and they thought he was going to betray them.

So he ignored the others.

The power of the Tesseract felt even better than before, now that he was using it against Thanos.

———

Pain. Cold. Thanos whispering in his ears. The Chitauri with their frozen blades, and the others with their molten knives.

He could deal with that. He was used to it.

He was completely taken by surprise when Thanos caressed his face gently.

“You’re my most beautiful weapon.”

———

Somehow, Thanos managed to escape even the Tesseract’s power.

Now would be a good time for the others to figure something out.

Loki glanced back, trying to get a glimpse of them, and he immediately regretted it. Thanos’ minions were circling them. He could feel his last flicker of hope leaving.

“I recommend handing it over, Loki. If you don’t, there will be consequences.”

His eyes widened. All of the others had one of Thanos’ soldiers holding some sort of weapon to their heads.

“I’ll give you the Tesseract, if…”

There was a moment of silence. All of the Avengers were staring at him, silently begging him not to hand it over.

He ignored them once again.

“What do you want in exchange for it, Loki?”

He took a deep breath.

“Just leave this planet alone, and leave all of them alone. You can have what you really want; you can have me and the stone.”

“I accept your offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned on this being a little one-shot, but my ideas got a little out of hand. I might end up turning this into a prologue of sorts for a longer fic if there's enough interest.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr as sleep-is-for-the-weak
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
